Alucard (Castlevania - Netflix)
|-|Season 3= |-|Season 1&2= Summary Adrian "Alucard" Tepes is one of the main protagonists in the Netflix original series, Castlevania. He is the son of Count Dracula and the late Lisa Tepes. Alucard was born in the mid-1450s, nearly twenty years later in 1475, Lisa was falsely accused of witchcraft and burned at stake. Upon learning that Dracula had begun summoning an army from Hell, Alucard confronted his father, begging him not to kill innocent people for revenge. When Dracula refused to listen, Alucard fought his father but was defeated, leaving him with a large scar on his chest. Beneath the city of Gresit, Alucard placed himself inside a coffin to recover his strength. A legend about him then spread, stating that a "sleeping soldier" awaited beneath Gresit and that a hunter and a scholar would meet him. In 1476, Alucard awoke to find a hunter, Trevor Belmont, and a scholar, Sypha Belnades. While Sypha believed him to be the sleeping soldier, Trevor was convinced that he was Dracula. With the hunter's intent on killing him, Alucard fought Trevor. When his opponent landed a slash across his chest, Alucard retaliated by pinning Trevor on the ground and prepared to bite him. Suddenly, he was stabbed at heart by Trevor, who was intent on killing him even at the cost of his own life. After seeing both Trevor and Sypha's resolves, Alucard stood down from harming Trevor and introduced himself, stating that he had been waiting for them to help him destroy Dracula. Convinced that the three of them were capable of killing his father, Alucard set off with Trevor and Sypha on their journey. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Adrian Tepes, also known as "Alucard" by the citizens of Wallachia Origin: Castlevania Netflix Series Gender: Male Age: Late teens Classification: Half-Vampire/Half-Human Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Human-Vampire hybrid physiology (As a result of his vampire heritage, Alucard possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc), Acrobatics, Immortality (Likely Type 1 and 3, scaling from his father), Dark Magic, Weapon Mastery (Alucard is an extremely talented swordsman. He was able to fight equally with Trevor, can enhance his sword moves with Telekinesis), Martial Arts (Alucard has proven to be an exceptional martial artist, capable of fighting against the far more physically powerful Dracula and landing some solid blows), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can heal from stabs and fatal damage), Shapeshifting (in the form of a white wolf and in a flock of bats, as seen is the Intro and in the seventh episode), Flight, Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can focus for more impulse like when he used to push a giant fireball), Fire Manipulation (His sword ignites blue flames when it stabs enemies), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Can withstand Trevor's Enchanted Whip, which possesses special powers to confront vampires and demons) and Fire Manipulation (Unharmed by Dracula's fireball), High Tolerance to Pain (Alucard has an exceptionally high pain tolerance. When Trevor hits his genitals, Alucard has no reaction beyond mild annoyance, can keep fighting without healing severe body damage) Attack Potency: Building level (Weaker than, but still comparable to Dracula, could fight him on hand to hand and managed to push one of his attacks with the help of Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades. Stronger than other Vampires Generals) Speed: At least Subsonic (Faster than Trevor who can dodge arrows and comparable to Dracula), higher in Wolf Form Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Vastly stronger than Trevor Belmont). Striking Strength: Building Class (Can hurt Dracula with his physical blows). Durability: Building level (Resisted Dracula's powers and his physical attacks) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, Tens of meters with sensing Standard Equipment: The "Alucard Sword", a unique, family heirloom sword that ignites blues flames when it stabs his opponents. Intelligence: Gifted. Learned many spells and science with his parents, Like his father, he is intelligent and deadly in battle, yet he possesses his mother's class and kindness. Alucard is often calm and composed, slow to anger and other displays of emotion, even when in battle. Weaknesses: None notable, doesn't have the classic weaknesses that most vampires possess since he's half-human. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Levitation: Alucard can negate gravity and float through the air through magical means or pure willpower. He first displayed this ability when he floated up out of the coffin after he recovered. He also floated through the air during his fight with Trevor, indicating that he has precise control over the ability. * Telekinesis: Alucard possesses the ability to move objects with his thoughts, similar to his father. He displayed this ability with his sword, calling the sheath to his side so he could draw it and then returning the sword to him after Trevor knocked it away at the end of their battle. * Master swordsman: Alucard is an extremely talented swordsman. He was able to fight equally with Trevor across a chamber of varying terrain as Trevor employed a variety of orthodox and unorthodox fighting styles across the use of both a whip and short sword. This is proof that Alucard can expertly use his sword in a variety of circumstances. Note: Not to be confused with his game counterpart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Castlevania Category:Netflix Category:Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Hybrids Category:Darkness Users Category:Teenagers